Mysteries of the Rainmaker:The granter of wishes
by Flamin'fox 182
Summary: Well her it goes. A new girl comes to town and she knows everything about everybody, but no one knows anything about her. But when she starts to help people,like Rika and Ryo, what will they do without her if she goes?
1. Prologue

Taiya Lee is your average ten year old girl. She goes to private school, has lots of friends, does her homework, and is enjoying life. But sadly, her   
life is filled with un-answered questions and questions without answers.  
  
Her father abandoned her at birth, so she was raised by her mother and her uncle. Her mother travelled a lot, so it was mainly her uncle who took   
care of her. She looked like her father and mother equaly. And yet, something was very strange about her. At night, she dreamed of running through a field  
of fire and voices calling to her,"Rain! Rain!" In her mind she thought she was crazy. And yet,  
sometimes she heard the voices in the hall or in class. But she never figured out why.  
  
Well, one day, Taiya was crossing the street to get to the bus on the other side. Suddenly, a black car comes screaching around the corner, and   
aiming right for Taiya. When the car was two feet away from her, an angel appeared in front of her. Right before the car hit, he turned arond and said,"Never forget me Rain."  
  
Once Taiya was brought to the hospital and put in a room, the doctors took a physical analysis. They called her uncle, but they couldn't reach her   
mother. When her uncle came into the room, he was surprised to see Taiya without anycasts, only a few bruises here and there.  
  
"What happened?" he asked one of the doctors.  
  
"Apparently, while your niece was crossing the street, a band of teenagers came around the corner in their car and hit her."  
  
"What is her analysis?"  
  
"She has a few bruises, and no broken bones, but sadly she's in a coma. Other than that, she's very healthy."  
  
"How long will the coma last?"  
  
"It could be from one day, to the rest of her life. We have no knowledge of how long it will last."  
  
"How long will you wait before she wakes up?"  
  
"We'll wait three years, otherwise you'll have to take care of her yourself."  
  
While Taiya was asleep, she dreamed of a place called the digital world, where animals called digimon lived. She dreamed of children, at around   
her age, living and growing up. She learned all their secrets, about their families ( including the half cousins three times removed), their friends, and their  
way of living. She accompanied Ryo for a year , in the digital world when he was eleven. She watched Henry at his martial arts class. She saw Rika,   
sitting on a bench, listening to her favorite cd. She followed Takato and Jeri on a date. She laughed at Kazu and Kenta trying to find the,'perfect girl for   
them'. She cried when they cried, laughed, felt angry, or even when bounching with joy. And yet, she understood she was beyond reach of speaking to   
them. She knew she was in a coma, and that soon she would be moved to her own bed, which would become her deathbed. And yet, she kept seeing the  
angel who saved her in the opposite direction of the digimon tamers. And whenever she turned to him, he said," Comewith me Rain, and we shall be   
together forever." And every time she turned away, and continued watching the tamers live their lives, unaware of the violet eyes watching them at every   
moment. 


	2. The Saving Rain that kills

Time passed and soon, three years was up. By now, Taiya knew  
  
everything about the tamers, and their families. She was presently 13, like all  
  
the other tamers (excluding Ryo, because he was 9 months older than  
  
everyone else), and had learned more than most people learn in their lives.  
  
Presently, her uncle was taking her back to her home, to be treated  
  
there. Taiya was put on a wheelchair, and rolled all the way outside. Right  
  
before her uncle opened the door, it started to rain quite heavily. But because  
  
he had no umbrella, he continued on his way.  
  
Once the rain touched Taiya's face, a new image appeared in front of  
  
her. She saw that she was in a hallway leading to three doors, and the angel  
  
who saved her.  
  
" Who are you, where am I, and what are you doing here?" she screamed at  
  
him.  
  
"I thought you knew who I was, I mean you have seen my face everyday for  
  
the past 3 years," he answered grinningly.  
  
"Well I don't, so why don't you tell me? That sounds much better than  
  
playing your little guessing games," she answered back sarcastically.  
  
"I am Gabriel, the keeper of gates. I hold the keys to whichever path you  
  
chose."  
  
"Why am I being asked now of all times? Why didn't you ask me yesterday?  
  
Or 3 years ago?"  
  
"You needed to be touched by at least 3 drops of rain to be given a choice."  
  
"Well, now that I am here, what are my choices?" she asked, looking at the  
  
doors.  
  
"You have exactly 3 choices. The first is eternal life in the state you are now  
  
in. The second is to save you from pain so you will go and live in paradise  
  
with me. The third is to wake up from your coma, live your life regularly,  
  
and die of old age. And remember," he said with dark eyes, " That what ever  
  
you choose, there will be consequences."  
  
Taiya thought about her 3 choices for a bit. She could go with eternal  
  
life, but what would be the point? She could go to paradise, but then what  
  
would have been her purpose in life? And she could wake up, and make her  
  
own decisions. So, the best of all was choice was number 3.  
  
"I want to wake up from this, this nightmare."  
  
"Fine. It has been done. And Rain, I am truly sorry," Gabriel answered her,  
  
as he slowly disappeared, and the third door opened with a blinding flash.  
  
Taiya woke up with a headache, and an ache in all her muscles. Well  
  
she then realized why. She had been asleep for 3 years without moving,  
  
eating, or going to the bathroom. She was supposed to be dead! And here  
  
she was, awake and well, without a scratch. And what were the  
  
consequences to this, this chance to live a normal life?  
  
"Taiya, your awake!" cried her uncle, as he saw her sit up in her bed.  
  
"Yes dear uncle. But I see you have been crying. Why is that?"  
  
Her uncle sat himself down at the end of her bed, and wiped his eyes  
  
with one of his sleeves. You could always tell when he had been crying. His  
  
cheeks turned a bright red that matched his hair. His violet eyes, that  
  
matched her own, became very watery. And he only cried when family died.  
  
And only one family member was left. 


	3. A new begining

"Taiya, I just received a call from the hospital. Apparently, your  
  
mother lost control of her vehicle, and crashed into a pole. Because the seat  
  
flipped forward she was killed automatically. In her will it was written that  
  
you move to Japan, and live with some of her close friends, the Akiyama's."  
  
"Doesn't your daughter live in Japan?"  
  
"Yes, and you will meet her, for she is also staying with the Akiyama's."  
  
Meanwhile in Japan .  
  
"Ryo, a guest is going to be living with us from now on," spoke Ryo's  
  
father, as they ate their supper.  
  
"When are they coming?" he asked excitedly. To him, it was always a  
  
pleasure to meet someone new.  
  
"They will be coming near the end of May," he answered, while still  
  
chewing.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"She is thirteen, just a little younger than you."  
  
Ryo took in what had just been said. A, a girl was staying in his  
  
house. His house! Not someone else's house, but his house!  
  
"And when are you coming back?"  
  
"I'll be in and out, so I can't tell you for sure," he answered sadly.  
  
Ryo got up from the table and put his dishes near the sink. He then  
  
started to walk towards his room, when his father spoke again.  
  
"Oh, and Ryo, because Rika's mother is also traveling, she is staying with  
  
you as well."  
  
Ryo continued the walk until he was in his room. Now he had two  
  
things to worry about. One, the new girl coming and living with him, and the  
  
never changing attitude of Rika Nonaka, who was also staying at his house.  
  
Well Rika staying was a good thing, in a way. She also hated, 'Ryo fans',  
  
and it would be a pleasure for her to torture one of them. Well, if she was  
  
willing to work with him, that is.  
  
At Rika's house, at around the same time.  
  
"Rika, I have some good news for you," said her mother, as Rika tried to eat  
  
her supper.  
  
"What mother? Can't you see I'm busy eating?" Rika answered coldly.  
  
Ok, maybe she was being a little mean to her mother lately, but it was  
  
for a good cause. Her mother was planning to go on a modeling spree for a  
  
year, and her mother was bringing her along. What could be worst? Well  
  
staying with Ryo could be.  
  
" Rika, a few things have been changed. The trip is only going to last six  
  
months."  
  
"Yippee," she muttered  
  
"Well anyways, how long the trip last isn't really your concern."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you're not going. I realized that you'd rather stay here so."  
  
" Thank you sooo much mom! But then, who am I staying with?" she asked  
  
curiously.  
  
" I was just getting there. Because everyone is too busy, you will be staying  
  
with Ryo."  
  
I just had to jinx it, ehh. Well it could be worse; a Ryo fan could be staying  
  
with us .  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot, a girl from out of town is staying with you as  
  
well."  
  
I just had to say that didn't I? It could be worse; she could go to our  
  
school.  
  
" Oh and Rika, she's going to your school too."  
  
I just had to jinx it again. No more it could be worse! 


	4. The meetings of many

The plane ride had been unbearable for Taiya. Well, so had the   
  
rest of the past month been. Not only did she have to witness her   
  
mother's funeral, she had to go over three years worth of studies in a   
  
month! And yet surprisingly, she knew everything that was being   
  
taught to her. Now she was in an airport waiting for her luggage,   
  
which had probably been lost somewhere in Taiwan, so she could   
  
find the Akiyama's and finally go to sleep.   
  
When she had finally gotten her supposed luggage, she sat   
  
down on a chair and waited for someone to find her. Five minutes   
  
later, a middle aged man came and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Mr. Akiyama will be coming to pick you up at five o'clock this   
  
afternoon. You may explore the city while you're waiting."  
  
"Thank you," she said with difficulty.  
  
She was still having trouble talking to people. I mean, when someone   
  
doesn't talk for three years, it's kind of hard to start communicating   
  
again. Especially when you're very shy.  
  
"You may, if you wish, leave your luggage here, for it would be a   
  
burden to carry it around town. Mr. Akiyama will pick it up before   
  
you."  
  
"Thank you again," she answered, as the man caried her luggage   
  
away.  
  
Ok, now this was boring. She had been walking around town   
  
for the past hour, and she seemed to be walking around in circles. She   
  
stopped, and entered a video arcade, and decided it was time she had a   
  
little fun.  
  
She entered the arcade and strode towards the air-hockey tables.   
  
There she found only two very familiar looking boys playing a game.  
  
One had brown spiky hair and a visor, and the other had glasses and a   
  
mushroom cut.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you this time Kazu," spoke the second boy.  
  
At that moment, Taiya remenbered everything that she had   
  
learned during her coma. So, right before they started to play again,   
  
she walked up to them and said,  
  
"Can I play a game?"  
  
"Uh, sure," said Kenta, as he strode away from the table.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Well, I guess I win 7/0 Kazu. Good game though."  
  
"What! That's impossible! I'm the best at air-hockey!"  
  
"Not anymore," responded Kenta.  
  
"Shut up Kenta!"  
  
"Make me Kazu!"  
  
And as the two friends argued, Taiya left the arcade without a trace.  
  
So, now another hour had gone by, and Taiya was walking   
  
through the park. She found, sitting under a tree, Takato and Jeri   
  
playing a game of digimon cards. When she finally remembered how   
  
to play, she quietly walked up to them, and watched them. When Jeri   
  
was just about to play, Taiya interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you playing,"she said   
  
politely,"And I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Why not?" answered jeri, quite puzzled.  
  
So Taiya quickly explained what was wrong with the move, and   
  
suggested some very complicated, and very good moves. Takato, who   
  
was witnessing all this, was amazed at how smart, and familiar the   
  
girl looked, but he couldn't put his finger on the name...  
  
"Takato, your turn," said Jeri suddenly.  
  
He looked around. The girl was no longer here. She had just   
  
dissapeared. Oh well, he thought. It's not like I'm going to see her   
  
again...  
  
"Everytime I look for you, the sun goes down,"sang Rika, as she   
  
listened to her favorite Blink182 song. As she continued to sing, she   
  
sat down on a bench and listened to the rest of the song. She stopped   
  
the music,and, for once, tried to listen to what she had on her mind.   
  
Homework, school, friends, new girl, new area, Ryo...  
  
For some reason, she had most trouble listening to what she   
  
thought about Ryo. She just didn't understand him. She insulted him,   
  
he was nice. She didn't answer him, he was still nice. Who could be   
  
so nice for so long? But the real question was, why was he so nice?  
  
maybe because he wants to make peace, said a voice in her head, and   
  
for some reason, it wasn't her own.  
  
No he doesn't! she answered back.  
  
Let him in Rika, and then you will truly understand... chanted the   
  
voice.  
  
Understand what?  
  
The wind...  
  
"You're not concentrating enough Henry," said Sensei, as Henry   
  
practised his katas.  
  
"Sensei," started henry, but he was interrupted by a knock on the   
  
door.  
  
"Come in," said Sensei.  
  
A girl with black hair and amethyst colored eyes stepped into   
  
the dojo. She was wearing the fighting outfit, and her hair was tied up   
  
in a braid.  
  
"Why are you here?" demanded Sensei  
  
"A man who asks a question, is stupid for five minutes, but a man   
  
who does not is stupid all his life," the girl answered smoothly.  
  
"Welcome back Taiya."  
  
"It is good to see you grandfather."  
  
Grandfather? thought Henry. Now this was freaky. First, Sensei   
  
is unhappy with my katas, now his granddaughter comes, and my   
  
course becomes a family reunion. What next?  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. Taiya, this is Henry, my best student," said   
  
Sensei, presenting Taiya to Henry.  
  
"Konnichiwa Henry. It is good to finally meet you," said Taiya, with a   
  
glint in her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Taiya," he said as best as he could.  
  
He didn't want to tell her, but, their was something familiar   
  
about her. He had seen her before, but he didn't remember where. He   
  
couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew, it was an unmistakable   
  
feeling.  
  
"Now Henry," said Sensei, interrupting Henry's thoughts,"I was just   
  
wondering if you would like to practice your martial arts with Taiya,   
  
for the rest of the course. I've asked her permission, and she's   
  
accepted, so now I need your answer."  
  
"Sure," answered Henry, looking straight at Taiya.  
  
"Alright then, I'll leave you be. I have a few errands to run, so I'll see   
  
you both later," said Sensei, as he left the dojo, with a smile on his   
  
face.  
  
"I guess we can just start, because you seemed warmed up, and I   
  
know I am," Taiya said as she grabbed two wooden batons from a   
  
cupboard.  
  
"Fine by me," said Henry, as he took the baton offered offered to him.  
  
So, they bowed to each other and started the fight. Taiya was   
  
extremely fast and flexible, but Henry was much stronger and   
  
smarter. Henry tried to outsmart Taiya, but she was too fast for him,   
  
so he kept missing. Finally, Henry hit Taiya's baton, and it flew out of   
  
her hands. Henry, feeling quite happy with himself, grinned and stood   
  
his guard down. Taiya, taking advantage of this, quickly kicked Hery's   
  
baton out of his hands.  
  
So now they were both unarmed and fighting with their martial   
  
arts. Taiya was much faster and accurate now, and Henry was very   
  
careful not to hit Taiya too hard, because I mean come on, she was a   
  
girl. That comment made him think of Rika: she seemed so strong   
  
and yet was very weak inside. But now was not a good time about   
  
Rika. He had to concentrate on the fight.  
  
As Henry was talking to himself, Taiya took advantage of him   
  
again. She ran up to him, but right before she reached him, she slid   
  
under his legs. Like she planed, he turned around, and as he did, she   
  
kicked him in the stomach, making him bend over, kicked his   
  
shoulder and then his cheek. This made him fall to the ground, and   
  
maknig him feel very sick. When he decided to sit up, Taiya was over   
  
him, offering him a glass of water.  
  
"You're very talented Taiya," he said, as he took the glass of water,"I   
  
was sure I was going to beat you."  
  
" And you would have," she answered, as Henry drank his water,"If   
  
you hadn't been so careful not to hit me too hard."  
  
Henry choked on the water when she said that. How could she   
  
have known, he thought,it's not like I act differently. And how does   
  
she know how strong I am?  
  
As Henry thought it out, Taiya pulled back her sleeve, and   
  
looked at her watch. It was almost 4:30. She was expected at five.  
  
"I'm very sorry Henry, but I have to go now. Please tell Sensei I had   
  
to leave early, ok. Thanks a bunch," she said as she left for the locker   
  
room.  
  
And before Henry could ask her a question, she was already   
  
gone.  
  
Suddenly, Henry's cell-phone rang.It was Takato.   
  
"Emergency meeting," he said,"Come to the park A.S.A.P."  
  
"Ya, I'm coming," Henry said,"But what was it about?"  
  
"Got to go. I'll tell you at the meeting." Click.  
  
Henry quickly got dressed, and locked up before heading to the   
park. I wonder what the meeting is about, he thought...  
  
  
A/N: Thanx for your reviews, but because of some technical difficulties, the next chapter will not be out for a while(something like my cat pied on my story, and I can't remember it). So for the next chapter, I need 15 reviews and up. So, start writing!!!  
May the Force be with you,  
  
Flaminfox182 


	5. Is there a problem?

Hello peeps! Just telling you, I don't own Digimon, never did, never will, except for Taiya, and a couple of other characters that will show up later on. If you have any suggestions, please, e-mail me and I'll be happy to reply, or if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. So, bye for now, and enjoy this much awaited chapter that I have forgotten to enter for the past 9 months? Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Flamin'fox 182  
  
When Henry arrived at the meeting, everyone had arrived already, except Ryo. It figures, he thought, he usually is late anyways. Just his style to attract desperate girls without boyfriends by coming late. It doesn't matter now thought, he thought taking a seat beside Rika, the meeting is starting.  
  
"Order," said Takato, standing up with his hand holding Jeri's. Everyone fell silent, except for Rika, who began to chuckle.  
  
"And what exactly is so funny?" Takato asked, not understanding the joke.  
  
"Oh, nothing," answered Rika between laughs, "I was just imagining you as a judge, wearing those stupid goggles on your head during a case."  
  
At this remark, everyone started to laugh, except Takato, who turned a bright red. And Rika laughed so hard, she started walking backwards. As she did, she tripped on a rock, and fell backwards. But she never hit the ground. She fell in Ryo's arms, who had been nice enough to catch her. When this happened, everyone, including the red Takato, started laughing harder.  
  
"You alright Rika?" Ryo asked politely, with a worried look.  
  
Why does he have to be so nice to me? Wondered Rika to herself.  
  
"Fine. Now help me up," she answered, as he helped her up to her feet and sat back down with the group, although laughs were still herd.  
  
"I thought wildcats always landed on their feet. I guess I was wrong," he remarked, regaining his cool, with a smirking smile, but still sweet.  
  
Rika turned to look at him, with a look that showed pure annoyance, "First thing, never help me or touch me again Second thing, shut up so we can start this meeting and I can go home."  
  
"But I thought you were." started Ryo, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Is there a problem Ryo? Because I believe I made it clear for you to shut up so we can start this dumb meeting. Are you sure you understand English? Or do you need me to translate in Japanese?" she said, scaring Ryo, although he didn't show it. What's her problem? he thought not answering her back and disturb the silence.  
  
"Ok, let's start the meeting," Takato said, "We'll start with Kazu and Kenta. What happened today?"  
  
"Well," started Kenta, "We were at this video-arcade, playing some air- hockey, when this girl comes up to us. She challenges Kazu to a game, and they play. Five minutes later, she had beaten Kazu seven nothing. Kazu and start to fighting about air-hockey for, like, five seconds and when we look back she's gone. Isn't that right Kazu?"  
  
"Uhhhhh," Kazu replied, a smug look on his face.  
  
So the others told what they did that afternoon. Everyone's afternoon resembled everyone else's, except for Rika's and Ryo's. Because everyone met someone this afternoon, but they disappeared before they could ask them their name. Only Henry knew he had met a girl named Taiya, who was his sensei's granddaughter.  
  
"Well, what did Taiya look like Henry?" Rika asked him, who did not respond when he looked at her. She turned to Jeri, but it was the same with her, and everyone else, except Ryo. She could tell they were petrified, because Ryo started to wave his hand in front of Henry's face, but he didn't wake up. So, to snap everyone out of it, Rika bent over and, regretting it afterwards, kissed Henry on the mouth. Happily, it did, and everyone was surprised Rika would take such drastic measures. Henry blushed a deep red, once everyone had snapped out of it. But at that moment, a sudden white rage awoke in Ryo, and he became jealous of Henry for being Rika's confident. It's not fair, he thought, it's just not fair. As Ryo argued with himself, he looked down at his watch. It was almost six. He had to be at the airport an hour ago. His dad was so gonna kill him.  
  
"Sorry guys," he said, "but I'm expected elsewhere."  
  
"Oh really," said Jeri, "And where would that be?"  
  
"The airport."  
  
"Why the airport?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you!"  
  
"RYO!" everyone screamed, "Tell us, NOW!"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Well this guest from out of town is staying with me and I have to go pick her up at the airport. Now can I go, I'm already late?" he demanded, his face flushed, his cerulean eyes holding back anger.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Jeri hysterically, "I figured it out!"  
  
At that point, everyone was looking at Jeri strangely, with looks like: "What?" "If you know, then spit it out already!" "You're crazy!" and "Huh?"  
  
"Okay well, here it goes. Everyone met a girl this afternoon, apart from Rika and Ryo. But Ryo is picking up a girl who is going to be staying with him. No one knows her name, except Henry. The only person who knows nothing about Taiya is Rika, and I know why," she explained.  
  
"So, you're saying we all met Taiya this afternoon?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But why didn't I meet Taiya yet?" asked Rika, her lavender eyes confused.  
  
"See for yourself," Jeri replied, pointing towards a bench, under a tree.  
  
Rika turned around, and to her surprise, a girl was sitting there, writing in a book. So Rika, feeling very curious, walked up to her. When she was two meters away, the girl closed her book, and looked up and Rika was mortified at the sight.  
  
"Ahh," the girl said, "The great Rika Nonaka has come to see me. Tell me, what is your question?"  
  
While the girl spoke, Rika was taking in what she saw. The girl looked exactly like her! Same height, same features, except, she had black hair instead of red. She looked exactly like her, even down to the way she smiled. When the girl finished speaking Rika asked,  
  
"Is your name Taiya?"  
  
"Yes, Taiya Lee to be more precise."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just waiting for your emergency meeting to end, so I can get some sleep."  
  
"Are you staying with Ryo Akiyama?"  
  
"Yes, I'm also going to his school. Why, is there a problem?"  
  
Rika re-said Taiya's answers in her head. She knew about the meeting, and everyone's name. Were they that obvious? Suddenly, the girl laughed. That also scared Rika.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. Do you want me to leave?" she asked, getting up from the bench. At this point, Rika snapped out of it.  
  
"No way, I was just a little freaked out. Come and join our meeting, everyone dying to meet you."  
  
So the two girls walked towards the others, but before reaching them, Taiya stopped Rika.  
  
"Here, but do not open it now. Only open it when you are alone," Taiya said, handing Rika a book.  
  
When Rika touched the book, a chill went through her spine. The cover of the book was an icy blue, and a picture of a frozen sword was engraved. She was amazed at how the book was light and heavy at the same time. I wonder why, she thought as they continued towards the group.  
  
So when they arrived, Taiya presented herself properly to everyone. Afterwards, everyone asked a million and one questions, because Kazu and Kenta kept asking the same questions, which she answered with pleasure. After about an hour of this, Ryo said it was time for them to go, for he claimed to see Taiya falling asleep, and she had spent all day on her feet. So, both of them got up, and started walking towards the park gate. But before they walked ten feet, Taiya turned to Ryo and said, "But, I."  
  
"Tomorrow," he said, they're all coming over tomorrow and you can tell them then."  
  
So with a look of obedience on her face, she said a final goodbye to everyone and followed Ryo home. When they got there, Ryo showed her around his house and made her something to eat. As Ryo did this, Taiya went and unpacked her stuff from her bags. Once she finished, and she checked to see if Ryo was still cooking, she went into his room.  
  
It was very neat for a boy's room. Trophies on polished shelves, books placed neatly in a bookshelf, bed folded nicely and not a speck of dust anywhere. But Taiya wasn't interested in those things, but something that was hidden away. She walked toward the closet, and gingerly opened it, knowing that it squeaked. She then pushed away a bunch of clothes on hangers, and picked up an object wrapped in a bed sheet. She closed the closet, sat on Ryo's bed and unfolded the package.  
  
The object was Ryo's sword, but something was wrong. It was dull and rusted around the edges. But as Taiya was about to unfold the rest, a voice behind her said,  
  
"What are you doing with my sword?" he asked, clearly afraid that she would use it against him.  
  
"Nothing.yet," she answered, as she revealed the sword. She gasped at the sight. The sword was broken in half from the middle. Where it was cut, the metal was molten and deformed.  
  
"What did you do to it?" she asked, with a look of hatred in her lavender eyes, so identical to Rika's. She looked like she would kill the person who had done such a cruel action to such a beautiful piece of work.  
  
"I.I can't tell you," he answered with difficulty, grabbing his sword from her and putting it back into his closet, hidden away from all.  
  
Taiya got up as he did this, "Then it shall forever be broken."  
  
And with that she left him for her new room, and muttered not a sound as she stayed in her room all night. 


End file.
